sonycorporationfandomcom-20200216-history
Mike Love
|birth_place = Los Angeles, California, U.S. |death_date = |origin = Hawthorne, California, U.S. |instrument = Vocals |genre = |occupation = |years_active = 1961–present |label = |associated_acts = }} Michael Edward Love (born March 15, 1941) is an American singer and songwriter who co-founded the Beach Boys. Characterized by his nasal and sometimes baritone singing, Love has been one of the band's vocalists and lyricists for their entire career, contributing to each of their studio albums and serving as their frontman for live performances. He is the cousin of bandmates Brian, Carl and Dennis Wilson, and is often regarded as a malign figure in the group's history, a reputation he acknowledges: "For those who believe that Brian walks on water, I will always be the Antichrist." Love was one of Wilson's collaborators during the Beach Boys' peak in the 1960s. Among the band's US Top 10 hits were the Wilson–Love songs "Fun, Fun, Fun" (1964), "California Girls" (1965), and "Good Vibrations" (1966). Love's lyrics primarily reflected the youth culture of surfing, cars, and romance, which helped fashion pop culture's perception of the "California Dream". Starting in 1968, Love was a student of Transcendental Meditation ™ under Maharishi Mahesh Yogi, and became a TM teacher in 1971. The experience influenced his lyrics to take on themes of astrology, meditation, politics and ecology. In the late 1970s, Love began working on solo albums, releasing his first in 1981: Looking Back with Love. In 1988, Love was inducted into the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame, along with the other founding members of the Beach Boys. In the same year, the song "Kokomo", co-written by Love, reached number one in the US and was nominated for a Grammy. Many of Love's contributions to the group's hits were not officially recognized until the 1990s, when he successfully sued for writing credits on 35 songs. He remains uncredited for another 44 Beach Boys songs he alleged to have co-written. In 1998, following the death of Carl Wilson, Love was given an exclusive license to tour as the Beach Boys with Bruce Johnston while their surviving bandmates embarked on solo endeavors. They have since reunited once, for the band's 50th anniversary. Early life Love's mother, Emily (known as "Glee") Wilson, was the sister of Mary and Murry Wilson, a family resident in Los Angeles since the early 1920s. Glee married Edward Milton Love, the son of the founder of the Love Sheet Metal Company, in 1938. Michael Edward, the first of six children, was born in the Baldwin Hills district of Los Angeles, in 1941; thereafter the family moved to the upmarket View Park area. Mike attended Dorsey High School and graduated in 1959. Unsure of a career direction, he pumped gas and briefly joined his father's company, whose fortunes dramatically declined in the late 1950s. Both Milt and Glee Love were active in sports, and Glee had a distinct interest in painting and the arts. Like her brother, Murry, however, she was also strong-willed and, according to her husband, a dominant personality. The family was close-knit and regularly socialized with Murry and Audree Wilson and their sons. Murry Wilson was a part-time songwriter. }} Mike Love often sang at family get-togethers at his cousins, the Wilsons', home in nearby Hawthorne, especially at Christmas. It was here, under the vocal harmony guidance of Brian Wilson, that the Beach Boys sound was established, predominantly influenced by Brian's devotion to the Four Freshmen's arrangements. Musical accompaniment during this formative phase was solely Brian's self-taught piano, but this was quickly expanded by the guitar contributions of Brian's college friend Al Jardine (whose fundamental interest was folk music) and Carl Wilson (whose idol was Chuck Berry). With the failure of Love Sheet Metal, the family was forced to move to a modest two-bedroom house in Inglewood, closer to the Wilsons. Career 1960s Love played rudimentary saxophone in the first years of the fledgling garage band that evolved from the Pendletones to the Beach Boys. He also established himself, along with neighbor Gary Usher, local DJ Roger Christian, and others, as a collaborator with Brian Wilson in the band's original compositions. Carl Wilson commented that "It's not widely known, but Michael had a hand in a lot of the arrangements. He would bring out the funkier approaches, whether to go shoo-boo-bop or bom-bom-did-di-did-did. It makes a big difference, because it can change the whole rhythm, the whole color and tone of it." He also credited Love, an avid fan of doo-wop combos, with influencing Brian to listen to black R&B records. Writer Geoffrey Himes stated that without "Mike's R&B influence ... Brian couldn’t have possibly become 'Brian Wilson.'" To write many of the Beach Boys songs, Love drew inspiration from the lyrics of Chuck Berry along with Felice and Boudleaux Bryant, who wrote many of the Everly Brothers' songs including "Devoted to You" and "All I Have to Do is Dream". He explained, "They were both the fun, descriptive pictorial vignettes as well as the more sweet, romantic and devotional lyrics. ... Even before that and more fundamental than that, I was always into poetry." In early 1964, Brian Wilson began shifting the Beach Boys away from beach-themed music. That November, Love told a Melody Maker reporter that he and his bandmates wanted to look beyond surf music and avoid living in the past or resting on the band's laurels. Love is also credited with naming their album Pet Sounds (1966). However, he has also been reported as resisting the group's new direction. In a 1971 Rolling Stone article, business associate David Anderle quoted Love saying "don't fuck with the formula". Over the ensuing years, the quote was repeated in myriad books, articles, websites, and blogs. In the description of music journalist Erik Hedegaard, Love gathered a reputation as "one of the biggest assholes in the history of rock & roll" due to such accusations. Anderle later said that his statement about "the formula" had been misinterpreted, explaining that the quote was in reference to affairs related to the band's management, not their artistic direction. Love dismissed most of the reported claims as hyperbole: "I never said anything bad about any of the tracks. I admit to wanting to make a commercially successful pop record, so I might have complained about some of the lyrics on Smile". Brian said that the collapse of Smile was not due to Love's opposition to the lyrics. Session musician Van Dyke Parks, who was hired by Brian as the album's lyricist, blamed Love with putting "a stop" on the album. Love returned to co-writing with Brian for the Beach Boys' 1967 album Wild Honey, the group's first foray into R&B. That same year, Love became one of the many rock musicians who discovered the teachings of Maharishi Mahesh Yogi following the Beatles' public endorsement of his Transcendental Meditation (TM) technique in August 1967. In December, Love and his bandmates attended a lecture by the Maharishi at a UNICEF Variety Gala in Paris, and were moved by the simplicity and effectiveness of his meditation process as a means to obtaining inner peace. In January 1968, the Beach Boys attended the Maharishi's public appearances in New York and Cambridge, Massachusetts, after which he invited Love to join the Beatles at his training seminar in Rishikesh in northern India. Love stayed there from February 28 to March 15. He later recalled helping Paul McCartney with the lyrics of "Back in the U.S.S.R.", recorded for the Beatles' White Album (1968). While in Rishikesh, Love planned a US concert tour that would feature the Beach Boys and the Maharishi as co-headliners. The tour begun in May 1968 ended abruptly after five shows due to the disappointing audience numbers and the Maharishi's subsequent withdrawal to fulfill film contracts. In his 2016 autobiography, Love wrote: "I take responsibility for an idea that didn't work. But I don't regret it. I thought I could do some good for people who were lost, confused, or troubled, particularly those who were young and idealistic but also vulnerable, and I thought that was true for a whole bunch of us." Despite the ignominy of the tour, the Beach Boys remained ardent supporters of the Maharishi and TM. He became a TM initiator in 1972 and later progressed to more advanced levels such as the TM-Sidhi Course. 1970s–1990s Throughout the 1970s and 1980s, Love wrote the words and music of several Beach Boys songs, including "Big Sur" (1973), "Everyone's in Love With You" (1976) and "Sumahama" (1978). In 1978, he co-founded the band Celebration, which achieved the US top 30 hit single "Almost Summer" (co-written with Brian Wilson and Jardine). In 1981, he released his first solo album, Looking Back with Love (1981), with production by Curt Boettcher. In 1988, the Beach Boys had a US number 1 hit with "Kokomo", the only number 1 the band achieved without Brian's involvement. Love (along with "Kokomo" co-writers Scott McKenzie, Terry Melcher, and John Phillips) was nominated for a Golden Globe Award (1988) in the Original Song category, and was nominated for a Grammy Award for "Kokomo". Also in 1988, Love was inducted into the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame along with the other founding members of the Beach Boys. At the induction ceremony Love delivered a hostile speech, criticizing, among others, Mick Jagger and Paul McCartney. When asked in 2016 if he regretted anything about the night, Love said "Yeah, I regret that I didn't meditate that day." In 1992, Love, along with Al Jardine and several of Wilson's family members, sued Brian for defamation regarding claims made in the 1991 memoir Wouldn't It Be Nice: My Own Story. The case was settled out of court by publisher HarperCollins, who awarded Love $1.5 million. It was the first of numerous lawsuits that Love would file against Brian. Two years later, Love won a legal proceeding to establish what he considered to be proper authorship credit for many of the Beach Boys songs he co-wrote. Love successfully argued that Murry Wilson avoided crediting him with his early lyrical contributions to Brian's songs, denying Love accrued royalties. He later called it "almost certainly the largest case of fraud in music history". 2000s–2010s After the death of Carl Wilson in 1998, Love continued to tour with the Beach Boys, along with Bruce Johnston and a supporting band of new musicians, occasionally including actor John Stamos. He leased exclusive rights to tour under the Beach Boys name in a boardroom settlement with Brother Records, the Beach Boys' company. However former band mate Al Jardine had been touring under the banners "Beach Boys Family & Friends," "Al Jardine, Beach Boy" and "Al Jardine of the Beach Boys." during this time and Love decided to sue him in order to prevent the use of the name. In the lawsuit the courts ruled in Love's favor, denying Jardine the use of the Beach Boys name in any fashion. Jardine proceeded to appeal this decision in addition to seeking $4 million in damages. The California Court of Appeal proceeded to rule that "Love acted wrongfully in freezing Jardine out of touring under the Beach Boys name", allowing Jardine to continue with his lawsuit.https://www.billboard.com/articles/news/68217/al-jardine-gets-ok-to-sue-mike-love The case ended up being settled outside of court with the terms not disclosed https://www.mercurynews.com/2008/03/23/beach-boys-lawsuit-settled/ In 2000, ABC-TV premiered a two-part television miniseries, The Beach Boys: An American Family, that dramatized the Beach Boys' story. It was produced by John Stamos, and was criticized for historical inaccuracies. Love was as an advisor to the film. Some critics accused him of having the film overstate his role in the group and portray negative depictions of Brian and Smile collaborator Van Dyke Parks. On November 3, 2005 Love sued Brian and The Mail On Sunday newspaper because the Beach Boys' name and Love's image were used in a promotional CD that was given free with the paper to promote the 2004 Brian Wilson presents Smile release. Love argued that the unauthorized (by Brother Records Inc.) free CD resulted in loss of income for the band. The lawsuit was dismissed on May 16, 2007 on the grounds that it was without merit. In 2011, Love reunited with Brian, Jardine, Johnston and David Marks for a new Beach Boys album and 50th anniversary tour beginning in 2012. In September 2012, Love and Johnston announced via a press release that following the end of the reunion tour the Beach Boys would revert to the Love/Johnston lineup, without Wilson, Jardine or Marks, all of whom expressed surprise. Although such dates were noted in a late June issue of Rolling Stone, it was widely reported that the three had been "fired". His autobiography, Good Vibrations: My Life as a Beach Boy, was published on September 13, 2016. Love wrote the book as a response to "many inaccuracies" that had been said about him over the decades. It was published one month before the release of Wilson's autobiography, I Am Brian Wilson: A Memoir. When asked about the book's negative comments toward Love, Love responded: "He's not in charge of his life, like I am mine. His every move is orchestrated and a lot of things he's purported to say, there's not tape of it." As of November 2016, he has not read Wilson's book. On November 17, 2017, Love released his second solo album Unleash the Love. On October 26, 2018, Love released his third solo album, Reason for the Season, featuring traditional and original Christmas music. Love announced his fourth album 12 Sides Of Summer, which was released on July 19, 2019. Personal life Marriages and family Love has been married to Jacquelyne Piesen since 1994 and has eight children: two with Piesen and six from his four previous marriages. Love is a vegetarian who practices and teaches Transcendental Meditation, wears Indian Ayurveda rings and partakes in traditional Hindu ceremonies. Love currently resides in Incline Village, Nevada on the northern shore of Lake Tahoe In addition to being cousin to the Wilson brothers, Love is the brother of former NBA basketball player Stan Love and uncle of Pink Martini harpist Maureen Love, and is the uncle of Cleveland Cavaliers basketball player Kevin Love. Political views and First Lady Nancy Reagan at the White House, June 12, 1983]] Love describes himself as a progressive, although a photographed handshake between him and Ronald Reagan in the 1980s led many to label him as a political conservative. In 2018, Love praised Donald Trump for his "support of music historically" and was present at the signing of the Music Modernization Act in October 2018. After Trump's election, the Beach Boys were asked to perform in the festivities for Trump's inauguration, and Love initially responded positively, saying Trump had "been a friend for a long time. Does that mean I agree with everything he says? No. But... if we were asked play his inauguration, I’m sure that we would.” Instead, during the evening of Trump's inauguration day, Love's Beach Boys performed at the Texas State Society's "Black Tie & Boots" Inaugural Ball. Charity Love has been a longtime supporter of environmental causes and was among speakers at the Earth Summit in Rio de Janeiro in 1992 and Earth Day 2000 on the Mall in Washington, DC. Love was instrumental in forming StarServe ("Students Taking Action and Responsibility to Serve") which enlisted high-profile celebrities to inspire America's youth to help serve their communities. He also created the Love Foundation, which supports national environmental and educational initiatives. Love personally donated $100,000 to the American Red Cross to benefit the victims of Hurricane Katrina and helped the foundation raise an additional $250,000. He has served as a member of the Board of Directors of the Lake Tahoe School in Incline Village, Nevada, and was responsible for raising over $1 million to benefit the school. In 2010, Mike Love contributed to the Juvenile Diabetes Research Foundation's More Hope For The Holidays album with vocals on "Closing of the Year" as well as contributing his self-penned "Santa's Goin' To Kokomo". On the album he appears alongside Weezer, Brandi Carlile, and Creedence Clearwater Revisited. Proceeds benefit the Juvenile Diabetes Research Foundation. He performed a benefit concert for the foundation for the Children of the Californias which raised one million dollars to support the expansion of three new surgical suites. During the 50th Reunion Tour Love alongside the Beach Boys partnered with Operation Smile to raise funds for those in need of cleft lip and palate repair surgeries. In May 2013, Love was recognized for his decades of investment in education and national service by being awarded City Year's "Seven Generations Award". Awards and honors * 2014: Society of Singers Lifetime Achievement Award. Discography Studio albums * 1981: Looking Back with Love * 2017: Unleash the Love: Billboard Independent Albums – #37 https://www.billboard.com/charts/independent-albums * 2018: Reason for the Season: Billboard's Holiday Album Chart - #4 and Independent Albums Chart - #6 * 2019: 12 Sides of Summer With Celebration * 1978: Almost Summer: Music from the Original Motion Picture Score * 1979: Celebration * 1979: Disco Celebration Other albums * 1996: Catch a Wave * 1998: Salute NASCAR (with Bruce Johnston and David Marks) * 2001: Summertime Cruisin (with Bruce Johnston) Singles * 1967: "Gettin' Hungry" b/w "Devoted To You" (with Brian Wilson) * 1978: "Almost Summer" b/w "Island Girl" (with Celebration) - #28 Billboard Hot 100 * 1978: "It's Ok" b/w "Lookin' Good" (with Celebration) * 1979: "Starbaby" b/w "Getting Hungry" (with Celebration) * 1981: "Looking Back With Love" b/w "One Good Reason" * 1981: "Runnin' Around The World" b/w "One Good Reason" * 1982: "Be My Baby" b/w "Teach Me Tonight" * 1982: "Be True To Your Bud" b/w "Be True To Your Bud" (Instrumental) (Released as Mike & Dean) with Dean Torrence * 1982: "Da Doo Ron Ron" b/w "Baby Talk" (Released as Mike & Dean) with Dean Torrence * 1983: "Jingle Bell Rock" b/w "Let's Party" (released as Mike Love & Dean Torrence) * 1983: "Jingle Bells" by Paul Revere & the Raiders b/w "Jingle Bell Rock" (released as Mike Love & Dean Torrence) * 2006: "Santa's Goin' To Kokomo" * 2007: "Hungry Heart" * 2015: "(You'll Never Be) Alone on Christmas Day" * 2017: "Do It Again" (with Mark McGrath & John Stamos) * 2017: "Unleash the Love" * 2017: "All the Love in Paris" (with Dave Koz) * 2017: "Darlin'" (with AJR) * 2018: "It's OK" (with Hanson) References Citations Bibliography * * * |year=1986|publisher=Da Capo Press|location=New York|isbn=0306806479|ref=harv}} * * * * |year=2005|publisher=Sanctuary|location=London|isbn=1860746276|ref=harv}} * External links *Beach Boys Band – current touring band * *Mike Love's website *Mike Love Fan Club Category:Mike Love Category:1941 births Category:Living people Category:American male composers Category:21st-century American composers Category:American male singer-songwriters Category:American singer-songwriters Category:American rock singers Category:American baritones Category:American rock saxophonists Category:American male saxophonists Category:Tambourine players Category:American people of Swedish descent Category:The Beach Boys members Category:Musicians from Los Angeles Category:Transcendental Meditation practitioners Category:Record producers from California Category:Wilson family (The Beach Boys) Category:People from Hawthorne, California Category:People from Baldwin Hills, Los Angeles Category:21st-century saxophonists Category:Susan Miller Dorsey High School alumni